


The Trouble with Hoarding

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Smoll Dragon Steve [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smoll dragon Steve, nesting Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: Steve starts his own nest and hoarding some of Tony's favorite things. And then something weird happens...





	The Trouble with Hoarding

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the smoll dragon. I can't help it. There is a little surprise here. And as always, send me some prompts on my tumblr. 
> 
> https://itsbreepythings.tumblr.com/

Steve had his own room that Tony never went in. It was decided best that he not know what was in there and Steve liked it that way. He had a small nest made of Tony’s shirts. They all smelled like him and when Steve was stuck by himself, he always curled up in the nest. Of course he wasn’t using it as a hiding space. Well, maybe he was now. 

Tony had found that not only was his favorite shirts missing, but his favorite screwdriver as well. Steve couldn’t help but take it when he noticed how shiny it was and had to have it. It was a nice pillow for his head and he appreciated it after a long day of worrying about Tony. It was surprisingly warm in the pile of shirts. Steve liked it that way because it was almost as warm as Tony. All he was missing was something that glowed like the Arc Reactor. 

He did have a notion to ask Tony to make him such a thing but he felt it was almost too personal since Tony never really spoke about the Arc Reactor to him. Steve felt it was a taboo subject almost and that speaking about it would only bring pain to Tony. 

So he would sneak down into the lab and try to scrounge anything that glowed. So far he couldn't find what he was looking for. Tony had half finished wings for Sam and some toys for Natasha. Steve knew Tony worked a lot in his lab for his team. He cared about them.

Steve huffed as J.A.R.V.I.S. told him that Tony would be late again. Lately Tony had been coming home later than normal and he seemed to be in a chipper mood. Steve wondered what was up with that. It was strange that his scent was also off just a little. He made it his mission to tell Tony just that as well. The man had just brushed him off and said that he was having a little fun. 

That didn’t sit too well with Steve but he didn’t exactly feel like grilling Tony about it. So he took to pouting in his small nest. It was time that he searched the lab properly and see if he could find a suitable nightlight. A small huff left his snout as he left the comfort of his comfortable home. If Steve could, he’d just stay in there. It was warm and more importantly, smelled of Tony 

The trip to the lab wasn’t a bad one. He didn’t lose his breath as he made his way down there. Steve knew better than to try and fly. It was a bit of a long trip from his room to Tony’s lab. It was a few floors below his room and taking the elevator was definitely better. Steve had tried to get into the vents but found that Tony had put locks on them after Steve had used them to watch him. 

The lab was dark until Steve entered. Why Tony allowed him in there was beyond him since Steve was called a “disaster of a lizard who could destroy his lab in minutes.” Steve felt maybe Tony trusted him a little bit that or the fact that J.A.R.V.I.S. could keep an eye on him while he was in the lab and prevent any disasters from happening. 

The lights broke the darkness and Steve looked around. There were various stages of suits lying around, wires and panels exposed. Whatever Tony was working seemed to be in multiple stages. Science wasn’t really Steve’s things but he started to read up on it so he could at least keep up with Tony when he went on one of his tangents. One day Steve hoped to contribute more than nods and questions. He wanted to be able to provide those little “a-ha” moments to Tony. Steve wanted to help in his own way and at least contribute something in exchange for his stay here. Sure, Tony had more money than God but Steve felt like he was leeching off Tony. At S.H.I.E.L.D. he at least could go on small missions and give something back. 

Steve huffed as DUM-E rolled around the corner and offered his arm. He reluctantly climbed up on the robot’s arm and allowed him to cart him around. Steve found it convenient but he would never let Tony find the evidence that he rode around on DUM-E while he was gone. J.A.R.V.I.S. was kind enough to erase any evidence of this particular activity. 

As DUM-E rolled around the lab, Steve scoped the work tables. His eyes darted rapidly as his brain categorized things between “no interest”, “maybe”, and “definitely want.” So far everything was in the “no interest” compartment. There was nothing overly shiny or screamed at him that he had to have it. He spent the better part of an hour rolling around and finding nothing. A frustrated sigh left Steve’s snout. At this rate, his nest would never be complete and he couldn’t stand the feeling. He just wanted to have a nest to hoard all of Tony’s small things. He wanted to surround himself with all of them and roll around in them. 

Clint would always tell him about his own little hoard of arrows. How magnificent it was and how proud it made him. Natasha, his own bonded, would occasionally indulge Clint and join him in his hoard. What she didn’t know, was that deep down in the pile of arrows, were her own bites. Clint had stolen her favorite pair with Steve’s help since he was so tiny. She had her suspicions but could never incriminate Steve or Clint. Steve wondered how his friend was doing now that Steve wasn’t at S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep him out of trouble. He’d have to give him a call and chat with Clint, well gossip was more like it. 

As Steve thought about Clint and their future conversation, something caught his eye. It was in a case that stood on a pedestal and he couldn’t help himself. He steered DUM-E towards the glass case. In it was a small Arc Reactor. Steve knew what it was thanks to Tony’s explanations during one of his three days binges. He pressed his snout up against the glass and knew he had to have it. It glowed softly, inviting and warm. How he had missed this gem before he didn’t know. He backed away and reached forward for the case. A sharp claw pressed against it and Steve was able to cut a hole in it. He grinned as his paws pulled the reactor out. It hummed softly as he held it gently. This was it. This was what he needed for his nest. 

He pat DUM-E’s hand and the robot let him down. Steve looked up at the empty case and bumped the pedestal with his small body. The case fell and shattered to the floor. Hopefully DUM-E wouldn’t be blamed for the “accident.” Steve left the lab with his prize in his hands and with happiness bubbling within him. He couldn’t wait to settle in his nest. 

~*~  
Steve was curled around the reactor, sleeping peacefully when he heard Tony giggling down the hall. Curious, he reluctantly left his little nest. The soft glow of the reactor disappeared as he left the room. Already he missed the soft hum of the device. It had soothed him to sleep after he placed it in his nest just the right way. Steve slithered out of his room and down the hall where he could hear Tony’s laughter. He rarely heard laughter like this from the human, he was normally just a smartass and while Steve liked him that way, he wanted to hear joy in the man’s voice. 

The living space was low lit, making it a little hard for Steve to see anything from the floor. He huffed as he found the recliner and climbed up it, hoping for a better view when he heard another voice. This one he didn’t recognize. It was male, he knew that much. And the scent that was on the air was the one he smelled mixed with Tony and Steve felt his stomach drop. He knew about humans. He studied them for years so he could understand them better. 

Tony was on a date and if his scent had been anything to go by, they’d had sex. Steve felt his world tilt sideways and he lost his balance. He fell to the floor and laid there a moment, his mind racing a thousand a miles a minute. He knew what love was and he couldn’t believe he allowed himself to fall in love with this human. Dragons were known to love fiercely when they found a suitable mate but Steve had never heard of a dragon shacking up with a human. There would have been whispers if it had happened. He heard the humans move because surely they had heard him fall to the floor. There was no carpet to deaden the sound. 

“Steve?” Tony’s voice was concerned as he looked at the small dragon on the floor. Steve only whined as the man picked him up. The small dragon curled up as much as he could and just laid in Tony’s hands. 

“You have a dragon?” The strange man asked, a frown on his lips as he looked at Steve in disdain. Steve turned his head away from the other human and looked up at Tony. His brow was furrowed as he frowned. 

“Yeah. I was going to introduce you soon.” Tony’s eyes were focused on the man as he pulled Steve closer to his body. There was tension so thick in the air Steve could taste it. 

“Yeah, I’m out.” The man said after a few minutes. He turned his back and Tony didn’t stop him as he left the tower. Steve was confused as to why Tony would allow his date to leave. Surely they were comfortable and about to engage in sex if the state of Tony’s was any clue. 

“If he can’t accept you, then he isn’t worth my time.” Tony explained at Steve’s confused look. He settled down on the couch and looked Steve over, checking for any injuries. Oddly, the dragon was silent and not offering up any protest. 

“Awfully silent there, Steve.” Tony said, eyebrow raised. He started to scratch under Steve’s chin. It was odd that the dragon was so silent. Normally he was a small ball of fury and smoke. This new quiet Steve didn’t sit quite well with him. 

“It’s nothin’..” Steve grunted, finally relaxing to Tony’s ministrations. 

“You weren’t even possessive! You don’t like to let strangers anywhere near me if you’re around. I’m kind of offended right now.” 

“You what?” Steve was confused now. He thought Tony would be angry with interrupting his date not relieved. 

“You didn’t defend my honor!” Tony replied dramatically, shuffling Steve a little. “I thought you’d be all smoke and maybe a little fire but you just fell over.” 

“But...you had his scent on you.” Steve frowned and looked up at Tony. The man had an easy smile on his lips like he knew something Steve didn’t. 

“Yeah, yeah. We had sex once. So what? He’s not you. Though I’m going crazy.” Tony rambled, his hands twitching around Steve’s body. Tony’s face was scrunched up in thought. 

Steve huffed. Trust Tony to be cryptic and not give up what he was thinking. This was his human after all and he wouldn’t or couldn’t trade him for anyone else. Steve relaxed even more and Tony took that as the sign it was. 

“C’mon there, Puff. Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day.” Tony stood smoothly, not jostling Steve once. 

He didn’t protest. Tony’s pillow was so comfortable and there was no way Steve was going to fight Tony on this. He hadn’t slept on the other’s bed for a few nights because Tony had been out and about whether it was in his lab or in the city. He’d taken to sleeping in his nest while the other was busy. Tony was gentle as he carried Steve to his room. Steve was content and sleepy, two things that only really happened when Tony was safe in the tower. 

Tony laid Steve down on the bed before undressing down to his boxers. Steve watched him with bright blue eyes lazily. He was a small ball of contentment and let out a small purr when Tony settled next to him and pulled the dragon closer to his body. Tony’s skin was always so warm and Steve felt like he died and gone to heaven. Steve gave a small of huff of happiness before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

A few hours there was something bothering Steve as he slept. He didn’t want to wake up because he was comfortable and this was honestly the best sleep of his life but he couldn’t keep sleeping. His body was aching, not enough to cause actual pain. It was like when he flew too much and the muscles in his wings got sore. He groaned and rolled over but something didn’t feel right. His body felt much heavier than normal. Steve opened his eyes and blinked for a moment. He was staring right into Tony’s bare back. His hand was wrapped around his waist and that was when all hell broke loose. 

Dragon’s didn’t have human hands. Steve stifled the scream that was in his throat so he wouldn’t wake Tony up. He sat up as best he could because really he was a dragon, not a human. He flexed his hand and stared at it intently, as though it were going to start a fight. There were red and blue scales scattered along his arm and Steve had to look at the rest of his body. He quietly snuck out of the bed and fell flat on his face. He wasn’t used to walking on two legs and the sound was loud enough to wake Tony up. 

Steve began to crawl on all fours as Tony sleepily called for him. There was no way Tony could see him like this because Steve wouldn’t be able to explain. He was in a human body and he never heard of a dragon turning into a human. The tension curled in his chest as the lights came on in the room and he froze. He didn’t make it to the bathroom and he was in Tony’s sights. Steve sighed as he turned around and looked at Tony. 

Confusion was the first emotion Steve saw on his face until it melted away into curiosity. Steve sat stock still, not moving a muscle. He didn’t want to frighten Tony and so he sat there, waiting for the man to make the first move. It was like time slowed down as Tony studied Steve. His brown eyes roving Steve’s body. There was recognition in those eyes and suddenly Steve like prey. 

“What’re you doing down there, Steve?” Tony asked, edging to the bottom of the bed and flopping his down. He still kept his eyes on the dragon now turned human.

“I-tried...wanted to...” Steve couldn’t quite work his vocal cords. They were so different from his dragon ones and this frustrated him. He couldn’t even speak in this frail form.

“Hey there, sweetheart. It’s okay. We’ll get through this. You’re quite beautiful,” Tony said as he got up from the bed and knelt by Steve. There was something like fire burning in those brown eyes and Steve felt himself leaning against Tony. The promise that fell from Tony’s mouth was reassuring and hopefully things would go up from here. Surely it wasn’t that hard to be a human, right?


End file.
